It's soup time!
by fuckthesystem375
Summary: "I don't feel very well, I think I have the flu. Come please :(?" -A. Fluffy Karmy story.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

* * *

It's soup time!

"I don't feel very well, I think I have the flu. Come please :(?" -A

That's what Amy's text read, and as quick as lightning I flew out of the couch and into the kitchen. It was winter, my girlfriend always got sick at this season of the year, I always tell her to put more warm clothes, but the blonde didn't listen to me, she was so stubborn and being the good girlfriend I was made her favorite kind of soup and take care of her, because Amy's mother was a terrible at cooking and was never home, not that I'm complaining we always got the hose for ourselves and that means a lot of naked time.

"Be right there babe, don't die :(" -K

"Okay, chicken, ginger, garlic, mushrooms, noodles, check check." I put the ingredients in the kitchen table and some water in a pot and start to chop and slice, I don't want to brag but I'm an amazing cook, yeah I know it's just water with noodles, but I'm awesome like that. And in twenty minutes the soup is ready, I put it in a bowl and inside a bag just as my phone rings.

"Yeah, yeah you would like that don't you D:" –A

She rolled her eyes, the blonde could be so dramatic sometimes.

* * *

Once I reached my destination, I opened the familiar door with the key hiding in the flower pot, how chliche is that? I wonders how they nerver got robbed, oh well..

As I'm getting near the pink bedroom you could hear blowing noises, and not the good kind, Thank god... but snot blowing noises. I opened the door and saw her laying in bed surrounded by a sea of kleenex.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" all the answer I got was a groan and what sound like "like shit" response. Her nose was red and her beautiful eyes were watering and irritated. "I made your favorite." At hearing this the girl's head perked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you Karms" her voice is hoarse and her face grimaced in pain while she speaks. I hated seeing Amy in pain, any kind of pain, even a splinter pain, yeah she's a little dramatic herself but she couldn't help it, I just love the sick girl so much. "Hey why are you in your pj's?

I looked down confused and realized I was wearing my gummy bear onesie, I facepalm myself mentally . I hope nobody saw me, not that I care any way, my neighbour next door picks up his diary everyday in a dominatrix costume, creepy dude, I think he didn't even have a girlfriend.. or boyfriend.

"Because I look sexy in them, now now make me some space" I handed her the bowl and a spoon and I watched her eat.

"Oh my god Karma, this is fucking delicious, I will marry this soup if it was legal!"

"You are hallucinating babe" I put my hand in her forehead to check her temperature. "Oh fuck Amy you're extremely hot." I said freaking out, blame it on the movie City of angels, the part where the kid died was heartbreaking and it stuck in my head forever. "Susan we got to lower your fever!" I yell getting up and trying to get her out of bed, but she grabs to the sheets and won't let me.

"Karma stop! what are you talki- Oh no! not that movie again!" I turn her around and finally lift her and carry her bridal style to the bathroom.

* * *

"You could've at least take my clothes off" Amy says shivering, yeah I should've but I entered in panic, at least her fever was gone. Now I better get her out before she dies from hypothermia instead.

"I know, I know I'm sorry" I began to undress her and wrap her in a big towel covering her gorgeous body.

"Y-you g-got to g-et over t-that trauma of yours, It's stupid, It was just a little fever."

"Yeah yeah now put your clothes on, Im going to put on the movie"

"Oh! You help me undress and now you can't dress me?" She says in false anger, so cute.

"Whatever Raudenfeld, you are right I always have more fun undressing you anyway " I say as I walk out the bathroom.

"Pervert!" she yells and I laugh. I put the CD in the Dvd and wait for her. I didn't help her dress because I know that I'll jump her bones right in the bathtub.

"What did you bring?" I'm startled from my thoughts by her voice.

"HER, you said you wanted to see it because Joaquin Phoenix was in it" I roll my eyes.

"awww don't be jealous, you know I love you more" She says climbing next to me. "Now now, gimme a kiss"

"Nope, you are going to pass your germs on me" I pout.

"That's bullshit, you are as healthy as an apple, no germ can break your tough immune system"

"An aple really?"

"Sut up and come here" She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me towards her lips, oh! they are so soft, I wish I could kiss them all the time, our lips move in perfect sync and the I felt her tongue asking for permission, so I welcome it, she taste so sweet, so warm. My fingers run through her wet blonde locks and then I stop before we go any farther, because I realized we shouldn't be doing anything in her state.

"mmm okay movie remember?" We cuddle each other and I press play.

"Thank you for taking care of me Karms." She says breathing in my neck.

"I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"I know, that's because I love you."

"And I love you, so much" I held her closer and kiss her head. I seriously will do anything for this person I'm cuddling with, because she's my confident, my counselor, my friend, my everything.

The end.


End file.
